


Devil's Night Fun

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: They were in an overgrown house, in a little bit of nowhere town, in the heart of Mississippi.  It was October 30, known as devil's night, of all things.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Devil's Night Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Dean hung up the phone, and stuffed it into his jacket pocket.

"Okay, according to what Sam just found out at the local library, Missy Childers hung herself from the attic rafters of this house in 1883. Sam and Cas are heading to the cemetery, I told them we'd hold down the fort here. We should probably start with the upper floors first."

They were in an overgrown house, in a little bit of nowhere town, in the heart of Mississippi. It was October 30, known as devil's night, of all things. Benny was standing lookout by the window.

"Hold on there, cher. It looks like we have company." Outside there was a small group of children, ranging in age from seven to eleven years old. They were huddled together at the end of the cracked walkway, all except one of the older boys that was a few steps ahead.

"Who is it?" asked Dean.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle it." As Benny approached the front door he could hear one of them talking outside.

"You guys are a bunch of babies. It's just an old house, there's nothing to be afraid of." Benny bet that was the older boy at the head of the pack. Benny open the door, stepping out onto the rotting porch.

"Hey, what are y'all doing here?" he shouted. The children all startled, with the oldest boy swinging around to look at him, but none of them moved, they just stared at him. They were braver then he would have given them credit for. Benny flexed his neck, moving his head from side to side, then he opened his mouth wide, releasing his fangs. One of the kids screamed, and they turned and fled, all except the oldest boy, who stood there frozen.

"You, boy, wanna come in for a bite?" The boy's eyes bugged out of his head, and his feet started working again, because he ran away like his pants were on fire. Benny retracted his fangs, and chuckled to himself, he turned around to see Dean standing in the front hall.

"Do you want to come in for a bite? Seriously?"

"What? If I can't have a little fun at this time of year when can I?"

"Alright, Dracula" Dean said, as he passed him an iron crowbar "now the real fun begins, let's go take care of this ghost."


End file.
